


24

by Cerdic519



Series: Castiel In Charge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Paddling, Sandover, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of an untypical alpha</p>
            </blockquote>





	24

24

0800  
The Impala slid smoothly into the parking-space marked ‘Reserved for Mr. D. Winchester CEO’ and came to a halt, its jet-black paintwork shining in the morning sun. A young athletic-looking alpha leaped out of his car and gently closed the door, patting the roof and whispering “see you later, Baby”, before striding purposefully towards the ugly glass megalith before him. Sandover Industries was one of the rising players in the business world, and it was at least partly thanks to him, which was why he had made CEO before he was even thirty.  
   
Winchester was in the building, and everyone had better watch out.  
   
0810  
   
One of the few things to surprise people about such an alpha male as Dean was that he employed an omega secretary, one of the few in the business. Elsewhere this would have led to said omega getting hit on on a regular basis, despite his being mated, but the first (and last) alpha to try that had found Dean grabbing him by the balls and throwing him bodily out of the building, mercifully on the first floor. Samandriel (because of its similarity to his own brother's, Dean used his middle name, Alfie) looked like he was in a permanent state of disarray, but he was always completely organized when it came to his boss and his day ahead, right down to what he was eating at mealtimes.  
   
Alfie ran through his boss' schedule quickly and efficiently, and Dean nodded curtly at each point, frowning only when he came to the end and mentioned that the servers for their floors were down again, and the tech guys on thirteen had been informed. Since Dean’s first meeting wasn’t until half-past, he decided to go down and remind those yellow suits that he would really appreciate it if they got their fingers out.  
   
0825  
   
The servers came back up just before Dean reached his secretary’s desk, and Alfie’s smile told him all was well again.  
   
0830  
   
Another of Alfie’s good points was that he was always prepared. As Dean watched his two visitors seat themselves in the chairs designed to sink nearly all the way to the floor, he covertly noticed the two men in brown appearing next to his secretary’s desk.  
   
“Zach, Rafe”, he beamed. “The Simonstown Project.”  
   
Both men smiled back, and in both cases a lesser man than Dean could have spotted that there was something forced in those smiles.  
   
“I looked into the project myself”, Dean said airily, “and found one or two 'slight' discrepancies in your expense accounts. Four-figure 'slight' discrepancies.”  
   
“I can explain…”Zachariah began.  
   
“Albert and Luis will take you back to your desk, and escort you from the premises”, Dean said coldly, covertly pressing a button under his desk. Moments later, the two security guards appeared at the door. “And Rafe, you are on a final warning. However, because you have connections to certain people, it will not be entered on your record until the end of the day. Should you choose to resign during that time, so be it. This meeting is concluded. Have a nice day!”  
   
The two alphas glowered at him from across the table, and Zachariah almost tore himself away from the alpha guards in his hurry to leave. Rafe scowled at Dean, and followed him out. The CEO smiled slightly, and picked up his paperwork.

0940

The alpha sighed as his secretary placed his coffee on the table.

“Sweetener again?” he said, a little bitterly.

Alfie looked around as if he feared he was being watched, nodded, and fled the room. Dean sighed and stirred the brown liquid vigorously, as if that would somehow make up for the lack of sugar. It did not.  
   
1040  
   
Dean was wrestling with the finer intricacies of the South African legal system when his phone rang. His eyebrows shot up; this was a direct call from his secretary, not a transfer call. Unusual. He hit the button at once.  
   
“Yes, Alfie?”  
   
“Dorothy says that the suits are coming down for a surprise visit”, his secretary said curtly.  
   
Dean silently offered up a prayer for the omega’s friendship with the boss’ secretary. He quickly thanked Alfie for the warning, the spread his work over the desk as much as possible, so that when the ‘surprise’ knock at the door came three minutes later, he was able to call out ‘Enter!’ in a harassed voice.  
   
Ten minutes after that, a happy group of executives was on their way back to the top floor, having seen Dean’s preliminary report and with the promise that the finished copy, once Dean had given it the final check for any publishing mistakes, would be with them by early afternoon. It said something for how efficient he was that Alfie suggested cakes from the deli across the road as a thank-you for Dorothy before Dean could even ask him to do it.  
   
1155  
   
Alfie looked up as a tall black beta almost fell out of his boss’ office, and staggered off to the lift. He allowed himself the smallest of smiles.  
   
“I saw that!” Dean’s voice echoed through the open door.  
   
Alfie lowered his head to hide his grin. Uriel Banes, a new face at the company, looked like he had gone ten rounds in a cage-fight rather than an interview with his superior, but Alfie knew he deserved it. The guy had swiftly acquired a rep for hitting on potential mates, and thinking he was God’s gift to anyone with a womb. Hopefully he might be a bit more circumspect in future, especially given Dean’s views on omegas.  
   
1235  
   
Sam looked at his brother’s dinner, but said nothing.  
   
“Shut up!” Dean grumbled.  
   
“It’s very healthy”, Sam said in a flat voice. “It’s good, this thing you’re on. And if….”  
   
“The company could always do with someone in our new offices in Antarctica!” Dean almost snarled. He missed his burgers badly, but he knew that the soft pudge that was beginning to form around his nether regions could not easily be exorcised, even by the vigorous half-hour training ritual (or training torture) he and his brother had just gone through. He poked mournfully at a lettuce leaf, hoping that a piece of chicken might magically have materialized behind it.  
   
It hadn’t. And the moose adding sugar to his own coffee was only rubbing salt in the wound.  
   
1315  
   
“Mrs. Farnsworth”, Dean smiled warmly. “I was so sorry to hear about poor Pumpkin.”  
   
Sandover’s largest individual shareholder smiled. Gladys Farnsworth had inherited her share of the business from her late husband when he died aged eighty (in his mistress’ bed, but people tended to gloss over that bit), and proven herself a formidable businesswoman ever since. But thanks to Alfie’s dossier on the woman, Dean knew everything he could ever have wanted to know about her, plus quite a few things he hadn’t. Most importantly, he knew to always ask about Pumpkin, the lady's pet Pomeranian, whom he knew had passed recently. Mrs. Farnsworth looked at him unhappily.  
   
“He passed over last week”, she said. “But a spiritualist friend of mine says he is doing very well in Heaven.”  
   
Dean was alert at once, but knew he would have to tread carefully.  
   
“This friend is a registered spiritualist?” he asked cautiously. She looked at him in surprise and a little alarm.  
   
“I am not sure”, she said warily. “You do not think….”  
   
“Write me their name down, and I will make some very discreet inquiries”, Dean promised, smiling reassuringly. The guy or woman could be legit or they could be a charlatan, and Dean knew that the late Pumpkin had always been a rare (if not the only) weak-point in Mrs. Farnsworth’s battle armor. “And once you have done that, we can talk about the company’s new venture in Texas.”  
   
1350  
   
Unusually Dean took his paperwork not back to the office, but to the secretaries’ floor some way below, returning to see Alfie typing frantically. He checked his computer to make sure that the report his superiors had wanted had been emailed as well as sent hard copy, then set to work on his next project.  
   
1415  
   
It was said of Dean Winchester (very quietly, and always well out of his hearing) that he treated everyone equally badly, except possibly for his secretary. Holders of that belief would have considered it proven beyond all doubt when Dean’s half-brother Adam all but fled from the office, looking panicked. Dean had got him a place at junior level here, but the beta had seemed to think he could get by on the Winchester name alone. Now he - and everyone within yelling distance of the CEO’s office - knew better.  
   
1450  
   
The alarm on his phone went off, and Dean's mind broke away from marketing and planning schedules to the real world. He grinned slightly, then walked out into his outer office, where Alfie was watering the plants, something he always did at this time of day.  
   
“What do you have you left to do, Alfie?” he asked.  
   
The secretary frowned.  
   
“I have the Wilkinson and Ferrers reports to type up, sir, and your schedule for next week to work through…..”  
   
“Forget it”, Dean said curtly. The secretary looked surprised, and then a little alarmed.  
   
“Sir?” he said weakly.  
   
“It’s yours and Luke’s youngest kid’s birthday today, isn’t it?” Dean said. “Hael, if I remember?”  
   
The secretary reddened.  
   
“Yes”, he said awkwardly, “but I really don’t need….”  
   
“Neither of those reports are due until next week”, Dean said firmly, “and my schedule isn’t going anywhere. Hat and coat, Alfie, and I want you out of this building in ten minutes. Is that understood?”  
   
The blond omega smiled.  
   
“Understood, sir”, he said, hurrying to get his coat. “And thank you, sir.”  
   
Dean nodded curtly, flipped a switch on Alfie’s phones to divert any calls direct to him, and left. A certain someone would be proud of him for that.  
   
1645  
   
The ladies at Sandover had long ago written Dean Winchester off as a hopeless case, assuming that he threw all his energy into work and had no time for a social life. Hah, Dean thought. If only they knew!  
   
His work complete for the day, Dean rewarded himself with an hour-long dip in the company pool. It may have surprised people that he used that rather than the executive one, but Dean liked the chance to scope out any future competition, as well as show off his muscled bod to all the ladies who, for some strange reason, always occupied the left-hand side of the cafeteria every time he used the pool. Odd, that.  
   
1730  
   
Dean slid back into the cool comfort of the Impala, but didn’t start the engine. Instead he took out his phone and sent a text.  
   
Leaving work now. Home in 30. D.  
   
He looked expectantly at his phone, and was almost surprised that it took a whole minute for an answer.  
   
Right.  
   
Dean’s eyebrows rose sharply. That was it? One single word? Wow! Tonight was certainly going to be interesting….  
   
1755  
   
Having done the forty-minute journey in a little under twenty-five, Dean had to restrain himself from running into his house. He grinned as he locked the front door behind him.  
   
“Honey?” he called out cheerily. “I’m home!”  
   
Then he saw what was on the coat-stand, and his eyes widened considerably. He picked it up, and fingered it gently before slowing his breathing with an effort, and walking through to the kitchen, from which the most heavenly smells were coming. 

He let out a most unalpha-like whine when he saw what was waiting for him. Cas was cooking spaghetti, one of his favorite meals, and there was a freshly-cooked pie cooling on the top – apple, by the smell of it. And the omega was barefoot and wearing only one of Dean's shirts, which hung irritatingly low enough to partially obscure his perfect butt.

“Cas?” It was the sort of voice which normally existed in novels not far from the phrase 'quivering bosom'. And if Dean Winchester had had any pride left when it came to Castiel Novak, he would not have drooled. But his pride had left with his manliness a long time ago, and both were last seen holidaying in Mexico. Permanently. Cas smiled at him.

“Did you remember Alfie's kid's birthday?” he asked, stirring the spaghetti.

“Yes, Cas.”

“And Rafe?”

“Quit at lunchtime, like you said.”

“Did you have sugar in your coffee today?”

“No, Cas.”

“And did you remember to pick up my cooking chocolate?”

Dean went pale.

“No, Cas”, he said, looking pitifully at the omega. Cas sighed heavily.

“There will be Consequences for that”, he said firmly, enunciating the capital letter as he strained out the spaghetti. “Collar.”

Dean shuddered, but put the collar around his neck, and went and sat quietly at the table. Cas brought over their plates and they ate in silence.

1820

“You made pie", Dean said cautiously.

“I did”, Cas said offhandedly, “but I do not think you deserve it, having not done as I asked. However, I am prepared to grant you a choice. You may have a slice of pie and I shall use the paddle, or no pie.”

Dean shuddered. He hadn't been able to sit down properly at work the last time Cas had used the paddle on him, but the pie smelled delicious – apple and blackberry, he thought. 

“May I.... may I please be allowed cream?” he ventured.

“We have some, so yes”, Cas said, taking their plates to the dishwasher before retrieving the pie from the oven. “Punishment first.”

Dean opened his mouth to object, but quickly bit back his remark. Cas set the pie to cool, then walked through into the lounge and sat on the couch. Dean obediently fetched the paddle from the drawer, handed it to him, and then pulled down his pants and spread himself across Cas' knees. 

“You did not object like last time, so I shall be using the smooth side”, Cas said, and Dean was briefly thankful for small mercies – until the first blow brought tears to his eyes, and he immediately started getting hard. Eleven more blows followed; Cas was clearly quite upset with him, and Dean was whimpering by the finish. Cas then laid him out face down on the couch, and Dean lay there exhausted. Though he did manage a small smile when he felt Cas applying the healing balm to his backside.

1900

It was a good thing their house was so isolated, Dean often thought, because an unclothed alpha wearing an omega collar, especially one with a glowing red butt, would probably have attracted quite a bit of attention. He was standing stark-naked at the kitchen island (sitting down would not be an option for some hours), inhaling Cas' delicious pie. Oh, and he was now wearing a cock-ring, against which his hard-on was straining as Cas was now also naked. Tease!

“I have to work on my thesis for a couple of hours”, the omega said, putting away the dry dishes out of the dishwasher, and giving Dean even more of a blood rush as he bent over to open a low drawer. “Don't forget we are going out with Sam and Jess tomorrow.”

Dean nodded.

“Yes, Cas”, he said obediently.

“By the time I am finished, it should be nearly bedtime”, Cas said, looking at his watch. “I wish to ride you until you have come inside of me at least three times tonight, Dean. Please do not disappoint me.”

“No, Cas.”

Cas smiled at him, and Dean wilted. He would do anything for one of those smiles. He was so whipped!

2055

Cas was a bastard. Dean was sure he must have told Sammy to ring him just before bedtime and so deflate the boner Dean had been building up for the night's travails, and the moose stayed on the phone despite Dean's subtle hints for him to end their conversation. Finally Dean just told his brother that Cas had walked by naked and he had to go, imagining Sammy's bitch-face at his wishful thinking.

2115

Mercifully Dean had enough time to get hard before his phone rang just once. He knew what that was the sign for, and all but ran to the bedroom in anticipation. Then he gulped.

Cas had the cuffs fitted to the bed. At both ends. Which meant he would be grounding down onto Dean and pushing his still-sore butt into the mattress.

Dammit!

2140

It had taken every ounce of effort he possessed to curtail his first two orgasms, but thankfully Dean did have enough left in the tank to fill Cas up a third time. His omega slut of a mate immediately slipped in a butt-plug to keep Dean's come inside of him, then untied Dean and, using his unnatural body strength, he slipped under the alpha and flipped him over, so Dean's full weight was on him. It should have crushed any normal omega, but Cas loved having the alpha all but smothering him.

“We shall watch that edition of Doctor Sexy in a bit”, Cas smiled, “and then we will see if you can manage a fourth time. You will keep the collar on for now, but you can remove it when you wake me at half-past six tomorrow by fucking me senseless.”

There was no way on God's earth that Dean was going to make it four, but at least he would get to see his favorite show. And Cas smelled as gorgeous as ever, which meant sexy times to start the day. Whoo-hoo!

2245

By some act of God, Dean did manage a fourth time. But he passed out immediately afterwards, his last memory being his mate gently fondling his hair and telling him how much he loved him. 

0600

Dean quickly slipped the collar off, and positioned himself between Cas' legs. Damn, the omega still had the plug in! Dean gently removed it, and replaced it with something rather longer, going straight for Cas' prostate. It always amazed him how the omega could hold back from coming under such torture, but Cas seemed too blissed out to care, and was clearly enjoying making Dean wait. Finally though he came, sighing contentedly. Dean kissed him and gently rolled him over, knowing his knot would not go down for at least forty-five minutes. Only then could he leave and make breakfast.

0730

Cas insisted on a further application of the healing balm before he left, which was good. He also insisted on Dean wearing the satin panties to work, which was..... well, comfortable if arousing.

0759

Dean switched off the engine and eased himself gently out of the Impala. But not before he had located the bag on the back seat, and placed the rubber ring inside it. Cas thought of everything, and that was why Dean loved him so much.  
 


End file.
